Music and Lyrics 2
by Caledvwlch
Summary: A series of song inspired shorts. Some funny, some sentimental, some dramatic.


**Grand Inquisition – Immediate Music – 0:51**

_Instrumental_

The blast shook the entire city to its roots. As the debris collapsed in on itself, Meredith had her excuse. And he would have his war.

**Never Knew I Needed – Ne-Yo (Princess and the Frog OST) 3:37**

_Isabeau Hawke(rogue)/Merrill_

_For the ending of my first begin  
>And for the rare and unexpected friend<br>For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
>But at the same time something I don't wanna lose<br>And never wanna be without ever again_

Isabeau had never really planned on actually falling in love, despite being something of a romantic at heart. Maybe that's why it caught her completely off guard. But when Merrill smiled at her with those big, bright puppy eyes, everything just seemed to make sense. It didn't matter what happened in the future. Right now, she had someone who loved her, and that was enough.

**Laundry Day – Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-Long Blog - 1:46**

_Aveline _

_Laundry day, see you there  
>Under things, tumbling<br>Wanna say, love your hair  
>Here I go, mumbling<em>

She saw the man every day, talking to him shouldn't have been this difficult. But every time she opened her mouth something stupid came out, or she just sort of mumbled. She was captain of the guard, for pity's sake. Why was she tongue tied like a schoolgirl with her first beau? It was beyond embarrassing.

**Thriller – Michael Jackson – 6:00**

_Tristan Hawke (warrior)_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
>You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun<br>You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
>But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind<br>You're out of time  
><em> 

When Varric had said the place was haunted, Tristan hadn't expected it to actually be, y'know, _haunted_. And he hated ghosts. Spooky stuff was always Bethany's thing. Doors opening on their own, stuff flying around, a damn chair on the ceiling, he was this close to hiding behind Fenris. Oh, and the noises. Can't forget those. And the vase that brained him (Fenris had actually snickered at that, the bastard). The farther into the house they went, the worse it got. When a pair of ephemeral figures dashed across the hall, he didn't even bother pretending anymore. If he had been smaller, he would've jumped into someone's arms. In fact, he almost did anyway.

**Marching On – One Republic 4:12**

_Tristan Hawke et all_

_There's so many wars we fought  
>There's so many things we're not<br>But with what we have  
>I promise you that<br>We're marching on_

So, things had gone completely pear shaped. On the run from Kirkwall, dragging his poor friends into trouble once again. But they would get through this. They always did, if they stuck together. And somehow, they always did. Sure, Fenris and Anders were constantly at each other's throats, and Aveline and Isabela bickered, but over the years they had managed to become something amazing. A family. Maybe they'd go their separate ways some day, but right now, life wasn't so bad. The world was on the brink of war, but they had each other, and they'd take things one day at a time. Just like always.

**The Opened Way – Shadow of the Colossus – 1:58**

_Marian Hawke (mage) vs. the Arishock_

_Instrumental_

She hadn't expected the Arishock to be this fast. Keeping out of blade's reach long enough to cast a spell was going to be more of a challenge then she had thought. But there was no going back now. Not when her best friend's life depended on it. Still, this wasn't going to be easy. It might've been easier to just take on a mountain.

**Stand My Ground – Within Temptation – 3:49**

_Anders_

_Though this might just be the ending  
>Of the life I held so dear<br>But I won't run  
>There's no turning back from here<em>

Later, he could never recall the exact moment Justice's words started to make sense, but it was the day he decided to stop running. It was the day he decided to take a stand. The day everything changed. The point of no return, as it turned out. Maybe if he had known how things would turn out, he would've acted differently. But it was too late for that. He had gone this far; the only choice left was to keep pressing forward. No matter the end that waited for him.

**Room of Angel – Silent Hill 4 – 7:09**

_All that Remains  
><em> 

_Really don't deserve it  
>But now there's nothing you can do<br>So sleep in your only memory of me  
>My dearest mother<em>

Marian's stomach twisted into knots when she saw where the trail had led them. The dark foundry, tucked away into a disused corner of Lowtown. Fighting back against the voice in her head that told her all her worst fears were coming true, she climbed the narrow stairs and pushed the door open. As it swung open with an ominous creak, the cloying stench of decay hit her like a brick. She gagged, and fought the urge to vomit as she felt Anders hands on her shoulders. Ignoring the look of worry that crossed her lover's face, she straightened and entered the building.

"Come on, we have to find her before it's too late," she said, her voice trembling slightly.

As they searched the foundry, Marian offered up a quick prayer to the Maker, Andraste, anyone who might be listening. She hadn't been able to save Ninette, but please, please let her be in time to save her mother. She had already lost Carver to the Templars. She couldn't lose her mother to this lunatic.

**I Surrender – Celine Dion – 4:47**

_Marian Hawke/Anders_

_There's so much life I've left to live  
>And this fire's burning still<br>When I watch you look at me  
>I think I could find the will<br>To stand for every dream  
>And forsake the solid ground<br>And give up this fear within  
>Of what would happen if they ever knew<br>I'm in love with you_

There was a part of her that knew this was a bad idea. Hadn't Anders told her himself that he would only break her heart in the end? But since when did love make sense? And she did love him. His passion, his kindess, the way he threw everything he had into something, even his silly love for cats. She found herself thinking about him at night when she couldn't sleep, recalling the way her heart seemed to catch in her throat on those rare occasions that he smiled. She didn't want safe and secure. Not anymore. Even after a life on the run, this was what she wanted more than anything.


End file.
